Understood
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: Arguments always happen, no matter how good or bad your relationship. It's understanding why that counts. Cloud x Aeris one shot


**Understood**

"What do you mean I can't go?" Aeris cried, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at the blonde group leader. Yuffie made an 'o' shape with her lips and quickly left the room. The others took the hint, leaving the two to quarrel alone.

"You're not going." Cloud repeated firmly. "You're staying here. It's too dang…"

"If you say dangerous, so help me I will tear your hair out!" she hissed menacingly, causing Cloud to stop instantly. For a moment, they glared at each other, neither one ready to back down. Eventually though, Aeris let out a small sigh and turned her head away.

"I sick of people doubting my abilities just because my body looks fragile," she muttered, letting her hands fall to her sides. "I know I'm not the best physical fighter but I can do magic ten times better than any of you guys!"

Cloud bit his lips slightly and shook his head. He made his way over to the dusty couch ahead of them and flopped down, immediately wishing he hadn't when the dust rose and surrounded him. Despite the fact she was still angry; Aeris couldn't help but giggle at the scene. She slowly walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa. Aeris opened her mouth to speak again but Cloud spoke at the same time.

"I…"

"Look…"

They both fell silent for a second before Aeris let out a small laugh and Cloud managed a small smile. He looked at her for a moment. "You go first," he said.

"I don't want to fight over this," she began. "But I'm sick of not being given a chance to prove myself!"

Cloud nodded slowly, letting her know he had taken her point.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he admitted, turning his head away from her. She tilted her head to the side to watch him, a smirk crossing her lips at the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I don't see how I could be hurt when if my bodyguard is with me," she teased. Cloud lips tugged upwards for a split second before his face went back to his indifferent expression.

"Nobody's perfect Aeris, there might be a time when I can't protect you." Cloud muttered, avoiding her gaze. Instead of questioning what he meant, Aeris lowered her own eyes to the floor. She had often heard him in his sleep, crying out helplessly. He never screamed anybody's name and in the morning, he always acted as if nothing had happened. But Aeris knew he was suffering from nightmares and now she was realising that it was her who he was seeing.

"You have nightmares sometimes, I know you do," she stared at him. "What do you see?"

Cloud shook his head and still looked away from her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's about me, right?"

After a moment, Cloud nodded slowly. "I don't want to talk about it," he repeated. Slowly, Aeris slipped onto the sofa and edged closer to him. At first, the moment her hand touched his shoulder, he jerked away but Aeris tried again. This time, he didn't pull away.

"They're only nightmares Cloud," she whispered in reassurance as she rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"They're so real though," he replied softly, turning to meet her gaze. "I wake up thinking that you're...you're..." he shook his head, avoiding the words that followed before continuing. "Then when I see you, lying in your bed I feel...relieved...more than you can imagine and...I couldn't bare it if one day, I woke up and it wasn't just a nightmare. That you were really gone."

Aeris felt herself blush, even as a warm feeling travelled through her body. "Cloud...I..."

"That's why I don't want you coming until I'm sure it's safe."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the pleading look behind the usually guarded orbs. She nodded slowly, still not taking her eyes off his. "Okay," she agreed softly. "So long as someone stays with me so I don't get bored."

"Okay," he replied just as quietly as she had. They sat in silence for a second before Aeris slowly leaned forward. Before her eyes fluttered closed, she saw Cloud mimick the movement and the feeling of his breath tickling her made her lips tingle with anticipation. They're lips were just millimetres apart...

"Cloud? Are we going?" Yuffie called through the door before bursting through. The sound of her voice made Cloud and Aeris jump to opposite ends of the couch, avoiding each other's gaze.Cloud cleared his throat.

"Yeah, we're going. Yuffie, could you stay here with Aeris please?"

The ninja looked a little annoyed but shrugged and agreed anyway. "For the right price," she smirked, holding out her palm. With a sigh, Cloud dug into his pouch and tossed a fire and ice materia towards her. She grinned. "Thanks dearie," she teased before flopping down next to the flower girl. Cloud glanced over his shoulder, meeting Aeris' gaze just before he left. She smiled at him and Cloud smiled back, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
